


when the rain falls or the river’s dry-running (you can fall into my arms)

by cinnamonstickrayofsunlight



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, swim team au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonstickrayofsunlight/pseuds/cinnamonstickrayofsunlight
Summary: alex got ready, and slipped into the pool. he had a routine, the same warmup for years: 400 free, 200 kick, 200 alternating the stroke he’s swimming and sculling, then pace or sprint 50s.the routine is comforting.-a willex swim team au!!!
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	when the rain falls or the river’s dry-running (you can fall into my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> for @adhd-disaster-willie on tumblr!! i felt so inspired by this au and had to write it!!!

alex was always nervous for a meet, and today was no exception.

coach caleb, who alex was convinced was evil, signed him up for both 100 fly and 500 free, along with the 400 free relay, and he did not appreciate it.

the 100 fly was too much butterfly, the 500 just too much, and at the end of a meet, nobody wants to sprint a 100, especially not after two of the worst races, alex thought.

a knock on his car window brought him out of his thoughts, and alex rolled it down.

“stop worrying and join us in waiting for the bus,” luke said, and alex, begrudgingly, opened his car door.

he pulled his swim bag out of the car, and walked over to where his team was. reggie waved, and luke ruffled his hair.

“what are you swimming today?” reggie asked.

“caleb gave me 100 fly, 500 free, and the 4 free relay, and i think it’s going to kill me,” alex said, “what are you doing?”

“200 free, 200 free relay, and 100 breast, do you have a counter?” reggie asked.

“yeah, willie’s counting for me,” alex said, “luke, what are you swimming?”

“medley relay, 50 free, and 100 back,” luke said.

“want to switch?” alex said.

“you’re joking, but i’d actually take you up on that,” luke said, and smiled.

alex heard a noise behind him, and turned around. willie was walking up with his swim bag on one shoulder, and his arm holding a skateboard.

“did you actually skate here?” alex said with a smile, and willie laughed.

“i did,” willie said, and kissed alex’s cheek.

“put your board in my car, im driving you home after the meet,” alex said.

“maybe this was my plan all along,” willie said, and grabbed alex’s hand.

alex smiled, but before he could respond, reggie said, “we get it, you’re in love.”

“dorks, the bus is here,” luke said, and they all lined up to get on it.

willie pulled alex into one of the first seats, luke and reggie sat in the seat across from them.

alex reached into his bag, but willie said, “lex, i love you, but if you take out a paper with goal splits on it, i might have to throw it out the window.”

“what if i forget?”

“i’m counting for you, we have a system, i’ll shake it if your splits are above 30, side to side for circle swimming, you’ll be fine.”

“you are, quite possibly, my favorite person ever,” alex said.

“that’s so rude of you,” luke said.

“i said what i said,” alex responded.

the ride passed quickly, and soon they had arrived at the other school. the team exited the bus, and made their way to the pool.

“if the warmup pool is too crowded can we hide somewhere?” willie asked.

“do you want to swim 200 im without any preparation?” alex responded.

“good point,” willie said, and took out his cap and goggles.

alex got ready, and slipped into the pool. he had a routine, the same warmup for years: 400 free, 200 kick, 200 alternating the stroke he’s swimming and sculling, then pace or sprint 50s.

the routine is comforting.

when he’s finished, he does starts, and then prepares to cheer for luke in the relay.

alex, reggie, and willie are lined up at the rope, and they follow luke’s waves up to julie, flynn, and carrie in the bleachers, waving back.

luke swam butterfly, like always, and julie was at the bottom of the stands cheering.

reggie went up, and luke got out of the pool, when he saw his split, he frowned, but when he looked back over at julie, luke’s expression softened.

when the 200 free finished, alex looked up at the board to see that reggie broke 1:50. willie, standing at his lane, high fived him, and reggie returned to the group with his trademark huge smile.

willie breaks 2 in the 200 im, and alex is too wrapped up in a hug to cheer for luke’s 50 free, oops.

the warmup break goes too fast, and all of a sudden alex was standing behind the blocks for his 100 fly. it goes well, just under 55, and he watched willie swims their 100 free.

willie isn’t happy with his time, but the two don’t have time to talk about it. alex walked towards the block end of the lane and tried to reassure himself.

500 free was a race he swam rarely, which made it even more daunting, but willie was at the end of his lane, and alex knew they were going to cheer.

the first few 50s go well, his fourth 50 is a bit slower, which throws him off, but he keeps going. as he gets closer to the wall on his seventh 50, he realized that willie wasn’t holding the counter.

they were holding a sign, and it said: “prom?”, and alex had never wanted to get out of a pool more.

he practically sprinted the final 50s, and when he looked up the board, alex realized he had dropped almost ten seconds.

the announcer announced a five minute break, and alex pulled himself out of the pool.

he walked over to the bench, where willie was waiting. 

alex hugged him, and said quietly, “yes,”

willie kissed him, and suddenly the swim meet was muted. the strong smell of chlorine, the noisy cheers, the splashing of the swimmers in the water, it all came second to willie.

alex leaned back, and willie grabbed his hand.

“i am so considering scratching the 400 relay right now,” they said.

alex laughed, “caleb would track you down and make you swim it anyways, and, we’re on the same relay team, so you can’t scratch it,”

“yeah, we are on the same team,” willie said, and alex laughed even harder.

“you’re such a nerd,” alex said, “i love you.”

“i love you too,” willie said.

the rest of the meet passed relatively fast, luke and reggie teased them. julie texted him multiple messages in all caps, with an abundance of emojis that alex suspected were actually from flynn, and then it was time for the 400.

the relay is tiring, and by the time it’s over their whole team is exhausted. the group paused when the announcements start saying scores, when their team wins first, alex and willie kiss, and the whole team erupts with the same joy alex has been feeling for the last hour.

willie falls asleep on his shoulder during the bus ride home, and when alex wakes them up to walk to his car, they’re practically stuck together.

he holds their hand on the drive back, and when he pulls up in front of willie’s house, he kisses him. alex waves him goodnight, and starts his drive back home, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if you liked it, my tumblr is @cinnamonstickrayofsunlight!!!


End file.
